1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter region, which are formed of semiconductors of different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type, and thus, form a p-n junction, and electrodes respectively connected to the substrate and the emitter region.
When light is incident on the solar cell having the above-described structure, electrons inside the semiconductors become free electrons (hereinafter referred to as ‘electrons’) by the photoelectric effect. Further, electrons and holes respectively move to the n-type semiconductor (for example, the emitter region) and the p-type semiconductor (for example, the substrate) based on the principle of the p-n junction. The electrons moving to the emitter region and the holes moving to the substrate are collected by the electrode connected to the emitter region and the electrode connected to the substrate, respectively. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.